


Fair (I'll Stand Here With You)

by thegrimmgrimm



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Song: Fair (The Amazing Devil), The Amazing Devil Lyrics, but accidentally declare it in song?, it's not that much of a song fic, its just soft, what else do you do when you are in love with your two oldest friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmgrimm/pseuds/thegrimmgrimm
Summary: Jaskier has written a song as a gift for his two oldest and dearest friends' 5th anniversary, and he may have gotten in a bit too deep.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 25
Kudos: 171





	Fair (I'll Stand Here With You)

**Author's Note:**

> so i was meant to write an update for Call Me Dandelion but this happened instead.  
> oops?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mBVP9Z_sac here's the song ❤❤

Jaskier lets himself into the apartment, loudly declaring his entrance, and fairly sure he's left the two lovebirds enough time to finish up their morning celebrations. (Which he is certain will have involved pancakes, and copious amounts of maple syrup and whipped cream.)

Thankfully for his sanity, it appears he's correct in the assumption. He hears Yennefer call him into the kitchen where she stands nursing a fresh cup of tea, hair still damp from the shower and frame dwarfed in an obviously stolen shirt. Jaskier can't see any more of her from behind the counter, but he has to imagine that's all there is to the outfit. She gives him a lazy grin and a wink as greeting

Behind her, Geralt is quietly swearing at their perpetually-broken coffee machine and mumbling about infernal machines, wearing nothing but the most colourful pair of unicorn-patterned boxers Jaskier has ever seen. He turns to greet Jaskier with his own warm boneless-seeming smile and Jaskier can't help but laugh affectionately at the pair.

"Do you two still need a bit longer? I can go for a walk around the block and come back later?" Jaskier teases, watching Yen roll her eyes and Geralt huff out a silent laugh. Geralt just pushes a steaming cup of coffee across the counter towards him, looking fond and exasperated already. 

"So, year number five, eh? I, for one, am pleasantly surprised you two haven't managed to kill each other by now." It's Geralt's turn to roll his eyes at the line, but he's well versed in Jaskier's style of affection by now.

"What are we in for this time, Jaskier? More maudlin tunes to send us to sleep?" Yennefer asks, though the fondness in her expression takes the bite from her words.

Jaskier puts a hand to his heart in mock-horror. "Yennefer, you _wound_ me. I have it from a good source you love _all_ my songs."

Yennefer eyes him skeptically, then turns a suspicious eye on Geralt, who is suddenly very interested in the coffee machine again.

The three of them polish off their drinks whilst catching up around the kitchen counter, and soon enough Jaskier finds himself ushering his dearest friends into the living room to sit over on the couch.

He sets himself up on their sturdy coffee table, one leg tucked under him that he _knows_ will fall asleep before he is finished but can never bring himself to care. Yen and Geralt sit watching him with the expression of school children told to be on their best behaviour.

Jaskier pokes his tongue out them and pulls out his phone to rest on his knee with lyrics he won't need, while they settle themselves down more comfortably and naturally. Yennefer sits forward with her knees tucked under her, and Geralt lounges back against the sofa with an arm thrown around her waist.

Jaskier smiles at them fondly before clearing his throat, "Right, now don't get all judgey-judgey. I've worked hard on this and no, I will not accept criticism."

They just laugh softly and Jaskier shakes off the barest of nerves daring to threaten him. It isn't really stage fright, or anything like that, and nor does he think they would be cruel or mean about it, not _really._ But Jaskier really has poured his heart into the song, and it'll feel inadequate if they don't end up liking it.

"Right then." Jaskier clears his throat again and starts [plucking away at his guitar.](Fair%20\(I'll%20Stand%20Here%20With%20You\)%20%20Jaskier%20lets%20himself%20into%20the%20apartment,%20loudly%20declaring%20his%20entrance,%20and%20fairly%20sure%20he's%20left%20the%20two%20lovebirds%20enough%20time%20to%20finish%20up%20their%20morning%20celebrations.%20\(Which%20he%20is%20certain%20will%20have%20involved%20pancakes,%20and%20copious%20amounts%20of%20maple%20syrup%20and%20whipped%20cream.\)%20%20%20Thankfully%20for%20his%20sanity,%20it%20appears%20he's%20correct%20in%20the%20assumption.%20He%20hears%20Yennefer%20call%20him%20into%20the%20kitchen%20where%20she%20stands%20nursing%20a%20fresh%20cup%20of%20tea,%20hair%20still%20damp%20from%20the%20shower%20and%20frame%20dwarfed%20in%20an%20obviously%20stolen%20shirt.%20Jaskier%20can't%20see%20any%20more%20of%20her%20from%20behind%20the%20counter,%20but%20he%20has%20to%20imagine%20that's%20all%20there%20is%20to%20the%20outfit.%20She%20gives%20him%20a%20lazy%20grin%20and%20a%20wink%20as%20greeting%20%20%20Behind%20her,%20Geralt%20is%20quietly%20swearing%20at%20their%20perpetually-broken%20coffee%20machine%20and%20mumbling%20about%20infernal%20machines,%20wearing%20nothing%20but%20the%20most%20colourful%20pair%20of%20unicorn-patterned%20boxers%20Jaskier%20has%20ever%20seen.%20He%20turns%20to%20greet%20Jaskier%20with%20his%20own%20warm%20boneless-seeming%20smile%20and%20Jaskier%20can't%20help%20but%20laugh%20affectionately%20at%20the%20pair.%20%20%20%22Do%20you%20two%20still%20need%20a%20bit%20longer?%20I%20can%20go%20for%20a%20walk%20around%20the%20block%20and%20come%20back%20later?%22%20Jaskier%20teases,%20watching%20Yen%20roll%20her%20eyes%20and%20Geralt%20huff%20out%20a%20silent%20laugh.%20Geralt%20just%20pushes%20a%20steaming%20cup%20of%20coffee%20across%20the%20counter%20towards%20him,%20looking%20fond%20and%20exasperated%20already.%20%20%20%20%20%22So,%20year%20number%20five,%20eh?%20I,%20for%20one,%20am%20pleasantly%20surprised%20you%20two%20haven't%20managed%20to%20kill%20each%20other%20by%20now.%22%20It's%20Geralt's%20turn%20to%20roll%20his%20eyes%20at%20the%20line,%20but%20he's%20well%20versed%20in%20Jaskier's%20style%20of%20affection%20by%20now.%20%20%20%20%22What%20are%20we%20in%20for%20this%20time,%20Jaskier?%20More%20maudlin%20tunes%20to%20send%20us%20to%20sleep?%22%20Yennefer%20asks,%20though%20the%20fondness%20in%20her%20expression%20takes%20the%20bite%20from%20her%20words.%20%20%20%20Jaskier%20puts%20a%20hand%20to%20his%20heart%20in%20mock-horror.%20%22Yennefer,%20you%20wound%20me.%20I%20have%20it%20from%20a%20good%20source%20you%20love%20all%20my%20songs.%22%20%20%20Yennefer%20eyes%20him%20skeptically,%20then%20turns%20a%20suspicious%20eye%20on%20Geralt,%20who%20is%20suddenly%20very%20interested%20in%20the%20coffee%20machine%20again.%20%20%20%20The%20three%20of%20them%20polish%20off%20their%20drinks%20whilst%20catching%20up%20around%20the%20kitchen%20counter,%20and%20soon%20enough%20Jaskier%20finds%20himself%20ushering%20his%20dearest%20friends%20into%20the%20living%20room%20to%20sit%20over%20on%20the%20couch.%20%20%20He%20sets%20himself%20up%20on%20their%20sturdy%20coffee%20table,%20one%20leg%20tucked%20under%20him%20that%20he%20knows%20will%20fall%20asleep%20before%20he%20is%20finished%20but%20can%20never%20bring%20himself%20to%20care.%20Yen%20and%20Geralt%20sit%20watching%20him%20with%20the%20expression%20of%20school%20children%20told%20to%20be%20on%20their%20best%20behaviour.%20%20%20Jaskier%20pokes%20his%20tongue%20out%20them%20and%20pulls%20out%20his%20phone%20to%20rest%20on%20his%20knee%20with%20lyrics%20he%20won't%20need,%20while%20they%20settle%20themselves%20down%20more%20comfortably%20and%20naturally.%20Yennefer%20sits%20forward%20with%20her%20knees%20tucked%20under%20her,%20and%20Geralt%20lounges%20back%20against%20the%20sofa%20with%20an%20arm%20thrown%20around%20her%20waist.%20%20%20Jaskier%20smiles%20at%20them%20fondly%20before%20clearing%20his%20throat,%20%22Right,%20now%20don't%20get%20all%20judgey-judgey.%20I've%20worked%20hard%20on%20this%20and%20no,%20I%20will%20not%20accept%20criticism.%22%20%20%20They%20just%20laugh%20softly%20and%20Jaskier%20shakes%20off%20the%20barest%20of%20nerves%20daring%20to%20threaten%20him.%20It%20isn't%20really%20stage%20fright,%20or%20anything%20like%20that,%20and%20nor%20does%20he%20think%20they%20would%20be%20cruel%20or%20mean%20about%20it,%20not%20really.%20But%20Jaskier%20really%20has%20poured%20his%20heart%20into%20the%20song,%20and%20it'll%20feel%20inadequate%20if%20they%20don't%20end%20up%20liking%20it.%20%20%20%20%22Right%20then.%22%20Jaskier%20clears%20his%20throat%20again%20and%20starts%20plucking%20away%20at%20his%20guitar.%20%20%20%20%22It's%20what%20my%20heart%20just%20yearns%20to%20say%20In%20ways%20that%20can't%20be%20said...%22%20%20%20He%20watches%20his%20friends'%20reactions%20as%20he%20sings%20the%20first%20few%20lines,%20though%20he%20soon%20finds%20himself%20uncharacteristically%20overwhelmed%20by%20the%20attention%20and%20he%20looks%20down%20sightlessly%20at%20the%20words%20on%20his%20phone%20screen.%20%20%20There%20are%20lines%20that%20draw%20small%20sounds%20of%20amusement%20from%20the%20two,%20but%20mostly%20they're%20silent%20as%20they%20watch%20and%20listen.%20Jaskier's%20eyes%20drift%20closed%20as%20he%20holds%20each%20line%20in%20his%20mind%20and%20tries%20to%20focus%20on%20keeping%20his%20voice%20steady.%20Each%20time%20he%20feels%20his%20voice%20strain%20or%20crack%20he%20fights%20a%20wince,%20as%20strong%20emotion%20threatens%20to%20choke%20his%20voice%20away.%20%20%20There's%20just%20something%20about%20capturing%20how%20Jaskier%20sees%20the%20love%20between%20the%20two,%20and%20offering%20it%20back%20to%20them,%20raw%20and%20bare%20and%20honest.%20%20%20%20%22...Oh%20how,%20oh%20how%20unreasonable%20How%20unreasonably%20in%20love%20I%20am%20with%20everything%20you%20do%20I'll%20spend%20my%20days%20so%20close%20to%20you%20cos%20if%20I'm%20stood%20here%20Then%20I'm%20stood%20here%20And%20I'll%20stand%20here%20I'll%20stand%20here%20with%20you.%22%20%20%20He%20fades%20off%20into%20a%20dreadful%20silence%20and%20waits%20for%20a%20moment%20before%20looking%20up,%20hiding%20only%20a%20little%20behind%20a%20hand%20he%20cards%20nervously%20through%20his%20hair.%20Yennefer%20and%20Geralt%20are%20staring%20at%20him%20with%20wide,%20shocked%20eyes.%20%20%20%22So,%20it%20was...%20good?%22%20He%20ventures,%20tension%20growing%20in%20his%20stomach.%20He'd%20expected%20a%20much%20more%20jovial%20response,%20perhaps%20he'd%20overstepped?%20Maybe%20they're%20just%20that%20impressed.%20Completely%20lost%20for%20words.%20Jaskier%20is%20confident,%20but%20not%20that%20confident.%20%20%20Yen%20and%20Geralt%20turn%20to%20look%20to%20each%20other%20in%20such%20synchronicity%20that%20Jaskier%20almost%20laughs%20aloud,%20and%20they%20share%20an%20indecipherable%20look%20before%20turning%20back%20to%20their%20long-suffering%20friend.%20%20%20%20%20It's%20Yennefer%20who%20moves%20first.%20She%20rises%20from%20the%20couch%20to%20stand%20in%20front%20of%20Jaskier%20and%20gently%20takes%20the%20guitar%20from%20his%20hands.%20Confused,%20he%20hands%20it%20over%20without%20complaint,%20did%20she%20not%20like%20it?%20She%20leans%20the%20instrument%20against%20the%20coffee%20table%20and%20her%20hands%20come%20up%20to%20cup%20both%20sides%20of%20Jaskier's%20face,%20her%20expression%20serious,%20yet%20somehow%20awed.%20%20%20%22Is%20that%20truly%20how%20you%20feel?%22%20Her%20voice%20carries%20the%20same%20awe%20as%20her%20eyes,%20and%20Jaskier%20swallows%20round%20a%20lump%20in%20his%20throat,%20unable%20to%20answer%20with%20more%20of%20a%20jerky%20nod.%20%20%20%20Something%20alights%20in%20her%20expression%20and%20all%20of%20a%20sudden,%20her%20hands%20are%20sliding%20back%20into%20Jaskier's%20hair%20and%20her%20mouth%20is%20on%20his%20mouth%20and%20she%20tastes%20of%20too-sweet%20tea%20and%20mint%20toothpaste%20and%20she's%20kissing%20him.%20%20%20%20She%20pulls%20back%20and%20it's%20Jaskier's%20turn%20to%20stare%20in%20shocked%20awe.%20His%20traitorous%20voice%20remains%20elusive%20and%20his%20eyes%20flick%20to%20Geralt%20who%20looks%20so%20astoundingly%20soft%20and%20fond%20as%20he%20also%20moves%20forward,%20brushing%20his%20thumb%20gently%20across%20Jaskier's%20cheekbone,%20before%20he%20also%20captures%20Jaskier's%20lips%20in%20a%20kiss.%20%20%20It's%20soft,%20and%20hard,%20and%20sweet.%20When%20he%20pulls%20back%20Jaskier%20eyes%20flick%20back%20and%20forth%20between%20amber%20and%20violet,%20slowly%20losing%20his%20mind.%20His%20hands%20are%20clinging%20to%20the%20fabric%20of%20his%20jeans,%20knuckles%20white,%20and%20he's%20sure%20he%20doesn't%20even%20have%20the%20leg%20he's%20sitting%20on%20anymore.%20%22Hm.%22%20Jaskier%20finally%20manages.%20%20%20%20%22That's%20my%20line,%22%20Geralt%20rumbles%20back,%20and%20it's%20like%20the%20breaking%20of%20a%20dam.%20Yen's%20laugh%20ripples%20like%20a%20river%20over%20rocks%20and%20Jaskier%20can't%20help%20but%20join%20in,%20even%20as%20she%20pulls%20him%20in%20for%20another%20kiss,%20and%20Geralts%20hands%20pull%20him%20up%20off%20the%20table.%20He%20stumbles%20a%20little%20on%20his%20sleeping%20leg%20but%20is%20caught%20and%20held%20fast%20by%20strong%20arms.%20Cheeky%20ones%20at%20that.%20%20%20%20Hands%20tease%20at%20the%20hem%20his%20shirt,%20and%20there's%20a%20mouth%20attached%20to%20either%20side%20of%20his%20neck,%20which%20is%20lovely,%20but%20might%20also%20kill%20him.%20Finally%20regaining%20the%20use%20of%20his%20hands,%20Jaskier%20twines%20them%20with%20one%20each%20of%20Yen%20and%20Geralts,%20briefly%20halting%20their%20fervour.%20%20%20Jaskier%20clears%20his%20thoughts%20with%20the%20slight%20shake%20of%20his%20head,%20but%20the%20only%20discernible%20thing%20is,%20why%20on%20earth%20would%20you%20want%20to%20stop%20this?%20And%20Jaskier%20is%20hardly%20one%20to%20argue%20with%20himself,%20especially%20on%20such%20matters.%20%20%20%20%20He%20gives%20an%20encouraging%20squeeze%20to%20each%20of%20the%20hands%20grasped%20in%20his%20and%20nods%20with%20a%20somehow%20shy%20and%20sly%20smile%20towards%20the%20bedroom%20door.%20%22Should%20we,%20uh...?%22%20%20Yennefer's%20grin%20is%20cat-like%20and%20almost%20feral,%20and%20the%20rumbling%20groan%20he%20hears%20from%20Geralt%20is%20almost%20enough%20to%20make%20his%20knees%20give%20out,%20but%20like%20so%20many%20time%20before,%20but%20also%20like%20no%20other,%20Jaskier%20finds%20himself%20dragged%20after%20these%20two.%20And%20he%20wouldn't%20have%20it%20any%20other%20way.%20%20%20------%20%20%20Sometime%20later,%20\(Minutes?%20Hours?%20Days?%20Who%20can%20say?\)%20Geralt%20is,%20predictably,%20fast%20asleep,%20and%20Jaskier%20lies%20tracing%20meaningless%20shapes%20on%20the%20soft%20skin%20of%20Yennefer's%20back%20with%20his%20fingertips.%20%20%20%22So,%20I%20take%20it%20you%20liked%20your%20gift,%22%20Jaskier%20teases,%20mouthing%20softly%20at%20her%20shoulder.%20%20%20%20Yennefer%20preens%20like%20a%20cat,%20dark%20curls%20falling%20about%20her%20shoulders.%20%22Definitely%20the%20best%20one%20so%20far.%22%20%20%20Jaskier%20gasps%20mockingly%20at%20her%20candour%20and%20she%20nudges%20him%20away%20with%20a%20laugh,%20sending%20him%20dramatically%20sprawling%20backwards,%20though%20careful%20not%20to%20wake%20the%20sleeping%20mountain.%20Yen%20just%20scoffs%20and%20rolls%20her%20eyes%20at%20him.%20%20%20%20%22Though,%20I'm%20not%20sure%20who%20out%20of%20us%20really%20got%20the%20better%20end%20of%20it.%22%20Yennefer%20teases%20back,%20and%20her%20smile%20turns%20devious.%20%22We%20shall%20just%20have%20to%20endeavour%20to%20have%20you%20beat%20next%20year.%22%20%20%20Warmth%20spreads%20through%20Jaskier%20at%20the%20implication,%20%22You're%20on.%22%20He%20challenges,%20and%20he%20returns%20to%20doodling%20on%20her%20back,%20this%20time%20words%20forming%20under%20his%20quick%20fingers.%20%20%20%22What%20are%20you%20writing?%22%20Yennefer%20asks,%20though%20she%20can%20probably%20sense%20the%20answer.%20%20%20%22Next%20year's%20song,%20of%20course.%22%20Jaskier%20hears%20the%20low%20rumble%20of%20laughter%20from%20behind%20him%20and%20Geralt's%20warm%20forearm%20wraps%20around%20his%20waist,%20stubble%20scratching%20between%20his%20shoulder%20blades%20as%20Geralt%20softly%20presses%20his%20face%20in.%20%20%20%20%22A%20hard%20act%20to%20follow,%22%20he%20murmurs,%20voice%20still%20thick%20with%20sleep.%20%22But%20I'm%20sure%20we'll%20think%20of%20something.%22)

_"It's what my heart just yearns to say  
In ways that can't be said..."_

He watches his friends' reactions as he sings the first few lines, though he soon finds himself uncharacteristically overwhelmed by the attention and he looks down sightlessly at the words on his phone screen.

There are lines that draw small sounds of amusement from the two, but mostly they're silent as they watch and listen. Jaskier's eyes drift closed as he holds each line in his mind and tries to focus on keeping his voice steady. Each time he feels his voice strain or crack he fights a wince, as strong emotion threatens to choke his voice away.

There's just _something_ about capturing how Jaskier sees the love between the two, and offering it back to them, raw and bare and _honest_.

_"...Oh how, oh how unreasonable  
_ _How unreasonably in love I am with everything you do  
_ _I'll spend my days so close to you cos if I'm stood here  
_ _Then I'm stood here  
_ _And I'll stand here  
_ _I'll stand here with you."_

He fades off into a dreadful silence and waits for a moment before looking up, hiding _only a little_ behind a hand he cards nervously through his hair. Yennefer and Geralt are staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"So, it was... good?" He ventures, tension growing in his stomach. He'd expected a much more jovial response, perhaps he'd overstepped? Maybe they're just _that_ impressed. Completely lost for words. Jaskier is confident, but not that confident.

Yen and Geralt turn to look to each other in such synchronicity that Jaskier almost laughs aloud, and they share an indecipherable look before turning back to their long-suffering friend. 

It's Yennefer who moves first. She rises from the couch to stand in front of Jaskier and gently takes the guitar from his hands. Confused, he hands it over without complaint, did she not like it? She leans the instrument against the coffee table and her hands come up to cup both sides of Jaskier's face, her expression serious, yet somehow awed.

"Is that truly how you feel?" Her voice carries the same awe as her eyes, and Jaskier swallows round a lump in his throat, unable to answer with more of a jerky nod.

Something alights in her expression and all of a sudden, her hands are sliding back into Jaskier's hair and her mouth is on _his mouth_ and she tastes of too-sweet tea and mint toothpaste _and she's kissing him._

She pulls back and it's Jaskier's turn to stare in shocked awe. His traitorous voice remains elusive and his eyes flick to Geralt who looks so astoundingly _soft_ and _fond_ as he also moves forward, brushing his thumb gently across Jaskier's cheekbone, before he also captures Jaskier's lips in a kiss.

It's soft, and hard, and _sweet._ When he pulls back Jaskier eyes flick back and forth between amber and violet, slowly losing his mind. His hands are clinging to the fabric of his jeans, knuckles white, and he's sure he doesn't even _have_ the leg he's sitting on anymore. "Hm." Jaskier finally manages.

"That's my line," Geralt rumbles back, and it's like the breaking of a dam. Yen's laugh ripples like a river over rocks and Jaskier can't help but join in, even as she pulls him in for another kiss, and Geralts hands pull him up off the table. He stumbles a little on his sleeping leg but is caught and held fast by strong arms. _Cheeky_ ones at that.

Hands tease at the hem his shirt, and there's a mouth attached to either side of his neck, which is _lovely,_ but might also _kill him_. Finally regaining the use of his hands, Jaskier twines them with one each of Yen and Geralts, briefly halting their fervour.

Jaskier clears his thoughts with the slight shake of his head, but the only discernible thing is _, why on earth would you want to stop this_? And Jaskier is hardly one to argue with himself, especially on such matters.

He gives an encouraging squeeze to each of the hands grasped in his and nods with a somehow shy _and_ sly smile towards the bedroom door. "Should we, uh...?"

Yennefer's grin is cat-like and almost feral, and the rumbling groan he hears from Geralt is almost enough to make his knees give out, but like so many time before, but also like no other, Jaskier finds himself dragged after these two. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Sometime later, _(Minutes? Hours? Days? Who can say?)_ Geralt is, predictably, fast asleep, and Jaskier lies tracing meaningless shapes on the soft skin of Yennefer's back with his fingertips.

"So, I take it you liked your gift," Jaskier teases, mouthing softly at her shoulder.

Yennefer preens like a cat, dark curls falling about her shoulders. "Definitely the best one so far."

Jaskier gasps mockingly at her candour and she nudges him away with a laugh, sending him dramatically sprawling backwards, though careful not to wake the sleeping mountain. Yen just scoffs and rolls her eyes at him.

"Though, I'm not sure who out of us really got the better end of it." Yennefer teases back, and her smile turns devious. "We shall just have to endeavour to have you beat next year."

Warmth spreads through Jaskier at the implication, "You're on." He challenges, and he returns to doodling on her back, this time words forming under his quick fingers.

"What are you writing?" Yennefer asks, though she can probably sense the answer.

"Next year's song, of course." Jaskier hears the low rumble of laughter from behind him and Geralt's warm forearm wraps around his waist, stubble scratching between his shoulder blades as Geralt softly presses his face in.

"A hard act to follow," he murmurs, voice still thick with sleep. "But I'm sure we'll think of something."

**Author's Note:**

> my first one-shot in, oh, 8 years? i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
